


A match made in Dalaran

by RangerSylv32



Series: Vereesa and Jaina Adventures [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aunt and Nephew team to do some matchmaking, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Matchmaking, Romantic Comedy, Some depression, Sons just want their mum to be happy, Sylvanas being a pest, Tired Ranger General, Twin Mischief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32
Summary: Giramar and Galadin are on a mission with their Aunt Sylvanas to help Vereesa and Jaina express their feelings finally and go beyond just being good friends. Sylvanas, Vereesa, and Jaina all have unresolved issues. This story is set after legion and after the Windrunner comic.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Vereesa Windrunner
Series: Vereesa and Jaina Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Missives and Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> The boys send a message and Jaina offers much needed comfort.

Giramar Windrunner furrowed his red eyebrows in concentration as he wrote the letter, he hoped it would be sent to the warchief, his aunt once he finished he looks at his brother and prepares to read aloud.

_"Dear Aunt Warchief this is your nephew Giramar, I contact you on the most important mission:_

_This mission should you choose to accept it will be to aid us in the uniting of our mother with Jaina proudmoore._

_We are tired of them beating around the bush? I think that is how you say it, the point is they like each other I think its gross but for once minn'da isn't crying._

_Help us set these two up,_

_Signed, the tired of this nonsense nephews._

_PS this is very annoying now we just want to shout KISS ALREADY, its gross but I just dont understand_

_why you adults can't just say it. You adults are the weirdest people in all of Azeroth._

_You are our favourite aunt though."_

_"_ How was that Galadin?" Giramar asked after reading in the most professional voice he could muster, he and his brother had enough, even if kissing a girl was gross they wanted their mother to be happy and not cry.

"You sounded almost like father, I am proud of you brother," Galadin hugged his twin as if he just learned to tie his laces on his boots. "Lets deliver this before mother finds out, shes on patrol right now lets go!"

The boys run towards the horde side of Dalaran and approach one of the forsaken guards, "Excuse me?"

The guard turns his dimly glowing yellow eyes to the small half elven children, "Yes?" he asked in a bored raspy tone, _honestly nothing happens here,_ he thought miserably.

"Can you make sure your warchief gets this?" Giramar handed over the letter.

"Its of the utmost importance," Galadin added urgently.

"And what makes you two so important?" the man rasped again, he didnt have time for meddlesome children.

"We are the warchief's nephews!" both boys say in unison.

The man sighed, did see a slight resemblance and if they were anything like his Dark Lady they would be relentless and never leave him alone til he did what they wanted, "If I do this will you go away?"

The boys nod and the guard leaves his post to hand over to a portal mage, they leave as per the agreement and because they see their mother's hyppogryph arriving. They race home and manage to get there before she does and when she does she looks weary and a little sad. "Poor minn'da," Giramar runs over to her and gives her a hug, it was obvious she had a terrible day. 

"Hello boys," vereesa said almost absently, dealing with rangers, angry night elves, and the horde was waring on the Ranger General. She sat down after giving Giramar a tight hug, she pulled galadin into one as well to which he groaned, "MOM!"

"Minn'da had a bad day give her a break!" Giramar shouted.

"BOYS! please do not argue," Vereesa commanded and then put her head in her hands and started to cry silently. 

The boys looked just as sad to see their mother in this state and stop their argument to give her a hug, "What happened? Dont cry."

"Night elf sentinels..they...nevermind boys, let me make you both dinner then later we can make cookies?" she suggested, wiping away her tears.

"Sure, can we also help with dinner?" Galadin offered, he did love cooking and it seemed to cheer her up when he helped her out.

Vereesa allowed herself a smile at her little chef, he had learned to make breakfast when she taught him a few years before and could make pasta pretty well without burning or overcooking the noodles. "Come along then Chef Gali, lets see if you can handle salmon and white rice," she takes his hand and guides him to the kitchen. Giramar runs to set the table, that way his mother would not have to lift a finger. _I hope this makes her smile, I wish Jaina was here, she smiles more.._. Giramar thought as he watched his brother play with his mother as they cooked together.

As if on cue a knock on the door is heard, "I'll get it mom!" Giramar runs and open the door to see the very person he was wishing was there, "Hi Jaina," he gave her a bow and gestured for her to come in. "Well hello there Gira, keeping minn'da busy?" she teased and ruffled his red hair as she entered. She heard laughter in the kitchen, _thats a good sign,_ she thought solemnly. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen doorway, "smells good."

Vereesa's heart fluttered the moment she saw Jaina or heard her more like, she smiled and then patted her son on the shoulder, "Yes I am teaching him how to cook salmon and rice, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked and hoped it was a yes.

"I can't miss chef Gali's cooking now can I?" Jaina looked at the small elf running two and fro grabbing the ingredients needed.

"Definitely a cannot miss, Giramar set the table if you want to sit down," vereesa then gave her second son an appreciative glance, they were very helpful tonight, she wondered if they died Khadgars hair purple again.

Jaina sat down in the seat that Giramar pointed out, "you sit next to minn'da." Jaina nodded, "Thank you," she had a feeling they would approve if her and vereesa were go beyond friendship, which she really wished would happen, the boys needed their mother to be happy and she knew they really liked her.

They waited a few more minutes when Galadin and Vereesa came into the dinning room with the Tirgarde Salmon and Pandaren rice, the four of them looked like a family in that moment which was what the boys wanted.

After dinner the boys went to play their board games that Jaina had bought them, Jaina and vereesa went outside to talk. "I enjoyed dinner, thank you Vereesa."

"It was Galadin mostly, I just told him what to use and he picked it up quick,"Vereesa said with a sad smile.

Jaina took vereesa's hands in hers, "What is wrong Vereesa? You seem sadder than usual, has something happened? are the boys too being too rambunctious? I told you I would gladly bring them to boralus and let them play around while you relax."

"I cannot ask you to do that, you are the Lord Admiral, you have more important things to do than look after some sad elf's kids," Vereesa broke the contact and sat on the bench in the backyard.

"Hey, don't be like that...you are not just a sad elf and they are important to me"... _I love them like my own sons_...she wanted to say, "What is going on? tell me," Jaina sat close to Vereesa and took her hand again, she pressed her forehead against the ranger's own.

"I ran..into some sentinels...my rangers were doing some reconnaissance and got into a tiff with some sentinels, they said we had no business being there even though we were just trying to help, they then attacked me verbally. I have never heard such cruel things said to me before, not even my sister would say what they said...I am not like my sister Jaina.." Vereesa broke down into tears then, " I am not Sylvanas! They compared me to her among the things I won't repeat," she added between sobs. "I shouldn't be crying over words but lately I have just felt weighted down by everything, my boys are growing up without a father to guide them, my rangers sometimes question if I am fit to lead them, and now both my sisters..." she couldn't say anymore and sobbed uncontrollably. 

"Oh, vereesa..." Jaina pulled the elf into her arms and rubbed her back soothingly, "You are fit to lead them, you just have your bad days, everyone does. And your boys are doing well, they are just mischievous, they love you. And you are nothing like Sylvanas, if they use that purge a few years ago then that is a pretty thin ice to stand on for comparison. I mean in life you could be compared to her because I know you both would fight to the bitter end to protect those you love." Jaina pauses to stroke Vereesa's hair, she wondered how long the feelings between them grew, they bonded over theramore, over the trial of garrosh, and over Alleria being found. Vereesa seemed happy when she thought her family was whole again but a failed reunion, and argument with her sisters crushed that dream entirely. She remembered fleeting glances, the odd touch here and there that gave her butterflies, Jaina held back those feelings for Vereesa's sake but now? She wanted to kiss those tears away.

"Listen, why not come to Boralus, you and the boys, you need a break and they would love the maze," Jaina pressed her head against Vereesa's again, "Let me help through this." 

"I...dont know that I will be good to be around, there are days in which I want to lie in darkness and never get up my love for boys for the rangers, for..." _you_...vereesa stopped herself.

"It shows alot of strength on your part to get up and continue with life, you know you have me, you have your boys, and you do have friends, please consider my offer?" Jaina asked worriedly.

"I will consider it, but can you...stay the night?" Vereesa asked shyly, she felt alone in her bed and wanted company.

"yes, I can stay, why not take a bath and wipe those tears, I will get the boys ready for bed," Jaina helped her friend stand and wiped the tears with her thumbs. Vereesa smiles at the mage, "Thank you, Jaina."

"I am here for you, always," Jaina risked it and kissed her forehead gently.

Vereesa blushed and ran inside for a bath while Jaina read the boys a bedtime story, she later went to bed with vereesa and just held the sorrowful windrunner in her arms and for the first time in a long time Vereesa did not cry herself to sleep.


	2. Boralus Mazes and Warchief's Amusements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa is enjoying her time in Kul Tiras so far with Jaina and her family. Sylvanas is surprised and amused to receive a letter from her little nephews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa and Jaina try and flirt.
> 
> Sylvanas considers helping the boys.

Vereesa was walking through the maze, looking for her boys, it had been a couple weeks before she had been able to take her much needed break as she and Jaina discussed; luckily her trusted Ranger Captain Silene Sunspell was taking charge in her stead. She had left the red haired ranger in charge because of her experience and her discretion, she knew of Vereesa's interest and longing for the Lord Admiral and did her best to help when she could. "Boys!" Vereesa called playfully, she had one of their toys with her when they decided to run through the maze near the keep where the three were staying along with Jaina and her family. She heard two sets of giggles and followed them only to find a dead end, "Gira! Gali!" she called again and another set of laughs erupted from further away, they were clearly enjoying this maze. She rounded a corner and instead of two small half elven boys she found Jaina, "Oh, Jaina...hello." she felt her cheeks redden.

"Vereesa, I have been looking for you, did you want to grab lunch?" Jaina asked, she had been practicing how she would ask this then wondered why she needed to practice when she had known the elf for years. She just felt nervous sometimes, she loved that Vereesa and her boys had come for a visit, her mother Katherine acted like a grandmother and made them cookies and read them bedtime stories; their mother didn't have to lift a finger.

"I would but...the boys, I cannot just leave them," Vereesa could hear her boys laughing again.

"My mother will look after them she has something planned for them, let her be grandma and let me take you out to lunch," Jaina smiled and took Vereesa's hand, she knew the elf was concerned her boys were going to get bored.

Vereesa closed her eyes and thought about it, Katherine Proudmoore had kept the boys occupied so far and she was grateful, it freed her up just to rest and spend time with Jaina. "I do not want to keep dumping the twins on----"

"You aren't as I said my mother is enjoying having two little boys around to spoil, I think she sometimes misses the days when myself and my brothers were children, now come," Jaina cut her off and would assure Vereesa that the boys were not a burden to her mother. "Please?" she adds playfully.

"Alright then, lets go," Vereesa nodded, she did want to go and was trying to hold back but those blue eyes and that adorable face that jaina had... _I cannot resist it seems,_ the Ranger-General thought.

Jaina grinned and pulled Vereesa out of the maze, she gave the boys a wink when she saw them and took their mother out for lunch.

\--------------------

The warchief Sylvanas Windrunner was on her way to bladefist bay when one of the Kokron approached her, "Warchief, missive for you." She nodded and took the missive, it had a purple seal so she was not sure who it was from. She sat down on the railing that made up the stables close to the bay and read the letter, she smiled suddenly when looking at the childish handwriting, "nephews..." she said under her breath. Sylvanas had never met the boys, only heard of them, they were said to look like their father but seemed to be like their mother, the two half elves were an enigma to her, she knew next to nothing of them and here they were, writing to her. She smirked as she read their request, "Jaina and Vereesa?" she paused and thought of that match...it made sense, they had been through alot together and from what she noticed at the trial, they seemed thick as thieves. She would think about this before replying. She remembered the reunion that failed, Alleria's letter, and Vereesa's apology, while that did move her, she still felt anger towards her sister.

"Boys....I do not know what to say," she said again to the letter as though the small boys were in front of her. They wanted help setting their mother up with Jaina and were tired of the two pining for one another, she laughed at the "Adults are weird," comment and agreed, "Yes we are weird." She put the letter into one of her pockets and headed down to the bay to look over the newest ships that had been built, apparently new cannons were applied and would work with Azerite cannonballs. On the way she couldn't help but think of her nephews who sent her a letter, brave of them to do so, during this time of war but they were 9? 10? she doubted that the boy king would care much as asking for help with their mother's love life was hardly treason. 

Sylvanas boarded the ship and inspected the cannons that two forsaken and one goblin engineer showed her, the mixture of echoed forsaken tones and nasal goblin filled her ears as she watched their demonstration and even tried them out herself, "I am impressed." The forsaken and goblin smiled, pleasing the warchief could be hard at times so they took what they got. "I have a question for you three," she stated suddenly which caused them to stop what they were doing immediately.

"Yes my queen?" one of the forsaken asked patiently.

"Yea? Whatcha need warchief?" the goblin sounded like he wanted to sell her something or he hoped he would get overtime pay from Gallywix...probably both.

"My Lady?" the second forsaken asked attentively.

"Do any of you...have siblings...or had any at some point?" she asked as she did not know any of their backgrounds. 

"I had a sister," the first forsaken answered, "she died when I was four though, didnt survive her first month of life."

"You have my condolences then," Sylvanas smiled slightly.

"I got six sistas, I dont talk to them though, they owe me money," the goblin said in his irritated drawl.

"I had a twin sister," the second forsaken spoke up, "she died fighting the legion for the horde and your good self."

Sylvanas gave a short look of sympathy and pulled out the letter again and looked it over, "Would you ever have conspired with your siblings to set up your parents on a date?" 

"My ma would not have approved if we tried, why ya askin?" the goblin was the first to say something.

"I am just wondering the reasoning behind it is all," Sylvanas was also trying to get ready to ask the next question so she asked for their opinion.

"When ya see ya ma workin so hard by herself and raisin seven kids alone ya start to wonder if she would be happy with a mate, if it would take the load off so to speak, it's mostly out of a desire to help, though in my older sista's case it would be to pay off a guy threatening to evict us." The goblin explained in a way that made sylvanas question why they had goblins in the horde but she got his meaning.

"It is out of a desire to see your parent happy if they are sad, if you and the sibling feel that your parent would be happy with someone then yes, it is out of love," the second forsaken spoke forlornly, she clearly missed her sister.

"I had both parents but pretty much its to see that your mother or father is happy again or less burdened by life, I hope this helps you my queen?" the first forsaken asked.

"yes, that helps a lot, thank you, now...take a break I think you have earned it....besides I have much to ponder." Sylvanas considered all of their words as she left the ship and headed back to the hold, she had a response to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Help comes in Banshee Form.
> 
> Yes, this was a bit short but its to set up the next chapter.


	3. Letter From the Banshee, Date in Stormsong Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas sends her response, it appears she will help. Meanwhile Jaina and Vereesa head out of Stormsong Valley for a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Banshee! I could not think of a different team name. And Vereesa and Jaina have a picnic.
> 
> Katherine does what my grandmother would do when going to the coast: pack extra blankets, coats, food, etc. She was prepared for it to be cold at the beach.

Katherine Proudmoore looked confused as one of the servants brought a missive to her, it had a purple seal and the names of the boys on it. "I wonder who they could be writing to?" She asked herself under her breath, the boys were finger painting in the garden outside while their mother and jaina were out for the day. Katherine had grown fond of them, they reminded her of when her children were young so she was more than happy to dote on the two little mischief makers. She was happy to see that helping with the boys also helped their tired and forlorn mother, Jaina had been right; Vereesa needed a break.

The boys were painting away and making some very good pictures, before they started splashing paint on each other, "Boys." They turned around and Katherine could not help but laugh, both boys had splashes of blue, purple, and red paint in their hair and on their clothes, they would need a bath soon. "Letter for you," she held out the missive and waited for them to run up to her. Giramar approached first but walked, he looked at the seal and nodded, "thank you, Lady Proudmoore." "Nonsense, call me Katherine," she ruffled his hair, _or call me grandmother...I wish,_ she really loved these boys.

"Alright, katherine," Giramar said then trotted over to his brother, they opened the seal and read, Galadin pumped his fist in the air, "Yes!" then looked back at Katherine, "Sorry this is top secret."

Katherine nodded, she knew all about top secret messages, her boys did that when they were kids, "Right, I will not ask."

The boys both appreciated that, they liked Katherine, she understood them. They read what their aunt had said:

_"Dearest Nephews, I did not think I would ever hear from you. Greetings from Orgrimmar, I will say this, you took a big risk sending me this but no matter._

_I have read of your plight and decided...that I will help but...it will be limited if that makes sense. I am the Warchief of the Horde and Queen of the Forsaken,_

_I cannot neglect my duties but I understand you wish your mother to be happy, I sort of wish for her happiness too....do not tell her I said that. I think Jaina is a perfect match,_

_they both have a shared suffering that brought them together and I do too would get annoyed by their antics. Please do not send another letter yet I am planning something_

_that may help given I have several horde outposts in Kul Tiras, you are to tell no one of this._

_Thank you for writing,_

_Your Aunt, Sylvanas Windrunner._

"Shes going to help," Giramar whispered in Thalassian so that their new favourite adult could not understand them. 

"Does she want us to go to one of these outposts?" Galadin asked, he was not to clear on her instructions.

"I think she means she might go them and contact us again, we cant send her a message to orgrimmar if shes not there," this was pure guesswork on Giramar's part, he knew nothing of his aunt. He only knew what was said and most of it was gossip unless their mother or Jaina said otherwise. "I wonder how minn'da is doing on her date?"

"She said it wasn't a date," Galadin corrected his brother.

"That is what she always says these days," Giramar strode away with the letter and his brother followed to continue the argument.

\---------------

The cool breeze that brushed through the green grasslands of Stormsong valley was a beautiful sight to behold, the trees swayed gently and bloomed in different colours of light purples and pinks; a herald of spring. There was a small picnic basket, a blanket, and two horses nearby grazing while their mistresses walked the coastal path back up to the basket for lunch. Both women were drenched from playing in the surf and both were barefoot and carrying their shoes as they talked and laughed, the elf and human were just enjoying the spring day in each other's company without mothers and rambunctious boys. 

Jaina had her white and blonde hair loose after being in the water and despite feeling the cold she smiled at Vereesa, the elf was having fun for once. Vereesa had told her that when she and Sylvanas were children they enjoyed their time riding horses and playing in the sea that their home overlooked, she looked happier has she partook in the activity just now. Both women had just started out by walking along the surf then Vereesa decided to be mischievous and push Jaina into the water, a water fight ensued and both of them wound up getting soaked. Jaina was glad there was towels and food waiting for them once they sat down, she cast a lingering glance vereesa's way, _shes so beautiful, the way her silver hair flows to her shoulders, the slender ears that twitch at nearly every sound,_ Jaina was in love.

Vereesa was feeling overjoyed and cold, it was spring here so it probably was not optimal for a swim but she did not care; she wanted to play. _It is the first time I have wanted that,_ she thought and looked over at the mage at her side and smiled. She felt content, all her burdens and worries seemed to float away with the waves while she was with Jaina. She reached for her hand which was still wet like hers as they walked over to their picnic basket and sat down. 

"What did we bring?" 

"Let me look."

Jaina opened the basket and saw that her mother packed extra blankets, coats, dry clothes, food, and drink. "Was your mother packing for a day or a week?" Vereesa chuckled and grabbed a blanket to wrap herself in from the cold breeze that made her shiver. 

"That's my mother for you, she is and always has been the one to bring extra just in case we would need it, even if we went to the coast for a couple of hours, me and brothers were quite thankful when it was extra windy." Jaina explained.

"My mother, always forgot something, it was a running bet we had as children, "What did minn'da forget this time?" Those were simpler times," Vereesa stared out at the sea and took in the smells of spring blossoms and sea salt. 

"Mothers, right?" Jaina teased and started setting out the sandwiches, fruit and tea that her mother had carefully packed into the basket.

Vereesa nodded and thought about her own mother, she had died sometime before Lirath and it still hurt her, her thoughts then went to Sylvanas becoming ranger general, _she was so nervous that day and sad...I held her hand til she had to accept the mantle._ Her smile faded, her sister was not like that now, she was cold and closed off, partly because of her and Alleria. 

"Are you alright Vereesa?" Jaina asked, placing a cold hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Just remembering when Sylvanas was made Ranger General after mother died, I stayed with her all night while she cried and held her hand all day before she accepted the position, that was really the beginning of our struggles and losses, I watched as she recovered then broke down again when our brother was killed, then again when Alleria disappeared. All we had was each other but even I left the family home after sometime, I had met Rhonin and was taking care of Arator, I left her all alone. I did it again not long ago and I cannot imagine what she must have felt," Vereesa almost felt tears well up, she remembered the argument when sylvanas was still ranger general, the hurt in her eyes was almost too much. "I am sorry to bring her up, I know shes not a favourite."

"It is alright, I like hearing about your family and shes apart of it, don't think you have to stop talking about your sister just because shes the horde warchief," jaina reached up and caressed Vereesa's cheek, "Shes still your sister I understand."

Vereesa leaned into the touch and looked deeply into the sea blue eyes of Jaina, she could get lost in them, she leaned forward as Jaina did, _is she going to kiss me?_ she hoped.

It didn't happen as they were interrupted by one of the nearby farmers approaching them, "Sorry to interrupt m'lady but I saw some dark rangers a little too close by I just wanted to warn you."

Jaina removed her hand and looked around, now alert, her staff was close at hand as was Vereesa's bow, "Thank you, stay safe." she told the farmer who had a pitchfork in his own hand, the horde had done some raiding before so she did not put it past them. "If there are any guards nearby tell them," she added as he walked away.

"Dark Rangers?" Vereesa said, looking in the trees and fields for rangers, "Is our lunch ruined?"

"No, I do not think it is ruined, we just have to be more watchful now, the farmers around here are nervous with the horde and pirates but we will continue our day out," She took a bite out of her sandwich defiant of the horde encroaching on their.... _date? was this a date?_ Jaina wondered. 

"Good, because I do not feel like shooting at dark ranger targets," Vereesa poured herself a cup of tea in the same manner, "good of him to warn us."

Jaina nodded, her gaze was fixed on the horizon in thought, _what could they be doing around here anyway?_ she wondered, there really wasn't much here for the horde and there was no outpost or military target, _maybe they are just scouting_...she guessed. 

"So are you liking your holiday so far?" Jaina asked, changing the subject.

"I am, it has been very nice of you to do this, I know my boys love it as do I," Vereesa was very grateful at this trip and treatment even if part of her felt she should be working.

"Good, I am glad to hear it," Jaina smiled, she was glad to have Vereesa with her and did not want this day to end.

\--------------

"My lady, the Lord Admiral and Ranger General were seen in Stormsong Valley, do you want us to watch them?" asked Ranger Alina.

"No, but thank you for telling me, I want you to gather some information however if I am to help my nephews with this, find out what the Lord Admiral likes on an evening out, I already know what my sister likes." Sylvanas Windrunner said, she stood next to her ranger on a small hill overlooking the picnic area in which her sister and the Lady Jaina were sitting, it looked like they were about to kiss before that imbecile of a farmer interrupted them. She now understood the boys frustration, "Alina, send a message to the boys, tell them what I need."

Alina nodded and disappeared as though she had not even been there, Sylvanas continued to watch stoically, "It's time I got involved, covertly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Letters sent but will the boys and their aunt be caught?

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time: Sylvanas gets the message, Vereesa takes a break.


End file.
